belgaratfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Nove bydleni
Panelakovy byt Bylo nebylo, bydleli jsme ve dvou vcelku pohodlne v panelakovem byte 3+1, 72m2 bez balkonu. Pro ilustraci - byt v malem panelaku: * 2 vchody, 7 pater, 3 byty/patro * zadne balkony * maly vytah (kdyz stehovak stehoval lednicku, vysadil dvere a pri jizde brousil zadkem sachtu) Panelak to nebyl nejmladsi, ale vcelku udrzovany, postupne opravovany. Nejmensi z pokoju jsme pojmenovali 'skladiste' - hadejte co v nem bylo. Veci ktere clovek potrebuje jednou za cas, ale vyhodit (prodat) se nedaji. Nase prvni ditko melo rok, resili jsme jak se v byte poskladame - a hlavne jak jej zmodernizujeme, protoze se vzrostlym mrnousem se rekonstrukce dela dost spatne. Rekonstrukce Rekonstrukce zacala od napadu, ze zkulturnime koupelnu a kuchyni, kde je stara kuchynska linka, ktera pamatuje mozna jeste Alexeje Cepicku. Opravovana, lec stara. Pak se pridaly dalsi napady: * predsin je moc velka * skladiste (budouci detsky pokojik) je moc maly * potreboval bych pracovnu * zvetsit vestavne skrine Sehnali jsme mladeho pana architekta, ktery mel par vynikajicich napadu a navrhl novou dispozici bytu. V podstate se jednalo o vybourani vsech vnitrnich pricek, a na miste by zustalo pouze jadro. Na zaver, kdyz uz bylo temer pred potvrzenim a uzavrenim projektu jsme meli jednoduchy napad: vystrihat z papiru pudorysy nabytku, a soupat jej po vykresech. Muzete hadat 3x ... ano. Pan architekt natolik narovnaval linie v predsini, az nam efektivne zmensil loznici tak, ze se tam nevesla dvojpostel + prebalovaci pult + postylka + stul. Velmi neprijemne. Tehdy jsem poprve pouzil ArchiCAD, abych si prekreslil vykresy ... a pak jsme si s panem architektem intenzivne vymenovali obrazky. Ja jemu posilal navrhy, on se snazil, aby vyhovovaly normam a selskemu rozumu. S vysledkem jsme byli spokojeni, i kontaktovali jsme stavebni firmu - kolik by takova vec mohla stat. Dospeli jsme k castce cca 450.000 Kc, coz neni dnes zas az tak moc. Zaplatitelne to ovsem bylo, debatovali jsme o tom, ze poridime jeste malou chaticku, abychom mohli s mrnousem byt poradne nekde venku. Dve deti se samozrejme do pokojiku 12.8m2, i 13.2 (po rekonstrukci) vejdou, prinejhorsim na palandu. Potom povyrostou, pujdou do skoly - a uz by tam mel byt psaci stul, a dva uz se nevejdou. Pamatuji se, jak jsem se pretahoval s bratrem o stul - on mel sve supliky, ja sve. U nas to bylo celkem v poklidu, protoze jsem o 8 let mladsi. V dobe kdy jsem zacal chodit do skoly, bratr odesel studovat na gymnazium a bydlel na internate, pozdeji na koleji VS. Stul byl tak v rezimu 'casoveho sdileni', dnes tak modniho v IT firmach. Tudy by to neslo, takovy vekovy rozdil mezi detmi bychom neradi. Deti potrebuji vybeh. Tehdy jsme to jeste nevedeli, ale predpokladali - a spravne. Nase panelove sidliste vymyslel nekdo, kdo mel hrozne rad silnicni bludiste. Nektere domy jsou usporadane tak, ze tvori vnitroblok - ten nas zrovna ne. Ale ani vnitrobloky nejsou prilis rozsahle a vsude kolem vedou prujezdne ulice. Kdyby to alespon byly slepky, nebyl by tam krome mistniho provoz. V porovnani s Kladnem je socialisticke mesto Havirov projektovano genialne. Pamatuji si, ze jako male dite jsem mel nakazano nechodit pres ulice. Ale vubec to nevadilo - velky vybeh pred domem, a po chodnicich (pripadne pres travu) mimo jakoukoliv ulici jsem se pohodlne dostal: * do lesoparku * do 2-3 obchodu * na 3-4 hriste * ke vsem kamaradum ze skoly * v podstate i do skoly - prechazela se slepka s parkovistem Akcni radius pro maleho kluka byl prakticky nekonecny. Az po 30 letech jsem docenil ze to byl - v porovnani s Kladenskym sidlistem - obrovsky prostor ke hrani. V Kladne prakticky okamzite narazite na prekazku v podobe rusnejsi ulice - provoz se od dob Husakovych deti znacne zahustil. Vyhledove tedy rekonstrukce neni reseni: * s temi 72m ctverecnimi to vubec nic neudela, urcite je to nezvetsi * cena bytu nevzroste ani o cenu rekonstrukce * vyresili bychom hraci prostor pro nasi malou slecnu, ale kam dame druheho mrnouse, o ktereho jsme stali ? * deti ven stejne nevybehnou - maji hned 3 moznosti jak skocit pod auto jeste nez dorazi na nejblizsi volnou plochu nebo hriste Zaplatili jsme panu architektovi - jeho spoluprace a napady za to skutecne za staly - projekt zalozili do supliku ... a zacali hledat pozemek ci dum. Hledani domu Bez muceni priznavam - podrobnosti si uz prilis nepamatuji. Hotovy domek jsme zacali hledat v prubehu roku 2006, a pak ve vlnach pokracovali v letech 2007-2009. V tomto udobi jsem prosel asi 20 - 25 domu, podstatne vetsi mnozstvi nabidek jsem zabil uz pri prvnim emailovem kontaktu. * Malem jsme koupili dum, o kterem si dodnes myslime ze by byl vyborny (po provedeni rekonstrukce). Zatimco jsme vyjednavali pres realitku o cene, majitel udajne dum prodal primo. * malem jsme koupili starsi dum, a dodnes mi vstavaji vlasy na hlave, ze jsme byli az tak blizko koupi * jeden dum se libil i mne, i manzelce - skutecne prostorny, v dobre casti mesta. Nadseni trvalo do navstevy statika * jeden pozemek jsme nekoupili pote co jsme s z magistratu (ani ne z majitele pozemku) vyndali smlouvy o zrizeni vecneho bremene. Z 'nejakeho kanalu' se vyklubalo 2x6 metru pasy pres pozemek - centralni kanal smerem k cisticce. Mozna o tom napisi samostatny clanek, nebo serii - celkove se zkusenosti daji shrnout takto: * realitni kancelare v CR jsou ubohost a bida. Cest vyjimkam: 2x za celou dobu se stalo, ze makler mel pripravene dokumenty vcetne pudorysu. * realitka zpravidla nema ani planky, ani vykresy * jde tezko zjistit materialovou skladbu objektu. Realitaci to zjistuji od majitele, jako bych byl prvni kdo se pta z ceho jsou steny a jestli je strop beton, nebo treba hurdisky * nabizene nemovitosti nemaji deklarovane vlastnosti - ne proto, ze by chteli realitaci zalhat, ale neobtezuji si overit udaje prodavajiciho * plany k rekonstrukcim vetsinou neexistuji. Vetsina vnitrnich rekonstrukci je bez povoleni (obcas dokonce i opravnene), plany nejsou. * Kde vedou v baraku trubky a draty se nedozvite (plany nejsou) - takze, az budete chtit v rekonstrukci pokracovat nebo se neco sesype - hodne stesti pri hledani ve zdivu. * rekonstrukce jsou delane dost casto svepomoci - a bohuzel je to videt na kvalite provedeni Z cele anabaze mohu vyzdvihnout napr. pana Konupku z RK Kadlec -- skutecne se snazil zprostredkovat a posunovat vyjednavani; ackoliv jsme dum nekoupili, byl jsem se sluzbami Kadlece a predevsim pristupem p. Konupky velmi spokojen. Lide z Re/MAXu meli take vcelku vecny, profesionalni pristup. Naopak zabit je treba RK Prona Real: kdyz se maklerka divi, ze nejsem ochotny behat po dome s pasmem v ruce ... mela by si zrejme najit jinou praci. Zoufala byla prazska kancelar IQ Real, kde dokonce ani netusili, ze na prodavanem pozemku vaznou vecna bremenna (poddolovani, kanalizace). Uznavam ze jsem problemovy klient, dovoluji si chtit vedet o dome neuveritelne detaily ... kdy probehla rekonstrukce, ceho se tykala, jake se pouzily materialy ... asi jsem naivni, mam stale za to ze dum se neda koupit jako houska na krame. Ceske realitni kancelare ale jsou ale prave takove kramy. Podrobnosti viz Historie hledání Fazova zmena Posledni kapka bylo narozeni druhe dcerky v roce 2009. Kramy ze skladiste musely pryc, protoze jsme tam museli premistit veci prislusejici starsi dceri. Behem prazdnin jsme ji vybavili pokojicek a zrusili zbytky 'skladiste' tak, aby se novy obyvatel mohl s plnou paradou nastehovat k nam do loznice. Ackoliv vetsina starsich kramu vyletela do kontejneru podle zasady "co nepotrebuji 2 roky, nepotrebuji asi vubec", porad zbyvalo hodne veci k uskladneni. Za strasneho skripani zubu a nadavek jsem sbouchal vetsi vestavnou skrin (starou vyhodil), a skrine zavesene pod stropem tvorici podhled nad vstupnimi dvermi a casti predsine. Ty jsme chteli udelat uz nejmene rok, po zjisteni, ze za par skrinek bez vybaveni se da uctovat 40.000Kc jsem truhlarinu z pohodlnosti odkladal a odkladal ... az teprve fyzicky nedostatek mista mne donutil hnout zadkem a slib dany manzelce (ne svatebni !!) splnit. Prirez v Hornbachu a jeho nasledky jsou na samostatny zabavny clanek. A zaroven jsem si aspon ja s konecnou platnosti uvedomil, ze deadline je vzdalena zhruba 2 roky: * starsi dcera pujde do skoly * mladsi bude dost stara na vysoupnuti a trvale umisteni do pokojiku A mame tu vyse popisovanou situaci s odrustajicimi detmi na 12.8m ctverecnich. Další postup viz: * RD Naděje * Pozemek